Pourquoi, Ezarel, pourquoi?
by Effyis
Summary: Ezarel réussira-t-il à avouer ses sentiments, d'abord à lui-même et ensuite à celle qui occupe son cœur depuis un certain temps, ou arrivera-t-il trop tard ? (Petit OS pas très original mais je tenais à l'écrire quand même)


Dans son laboratoire, l'elfe aux cheveux bleus essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Il en tremblait. Ses poings fermés, son dos tendu, sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux verts assombris par l'émotion. C'était pourtant sa propre faute, il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter ainsi. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur. Peur du contact humain, peur d'être vulnérable, peur de ses émotions, peur de finir blessé s'il laissait les autres se rapprocher de trop près. Oh, bien sûr il avait des amis, comme Valkyon, Miiko, Leiftan et même ce crétin de vampire Nevra, et quelques autres, mais ils respectaient tous sa peur du contact. Ils l'aimaient, lui, l'elfe génie en alchimie, ses blagues douteuses, ses sautes d'humeur, sa gourmandise, son sarcasme... Il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très ouvert et qu'il avait tendance à terroriser ses jeunes recrues (ou esclaves comme il aimait les appeler), mais il n'était jamais aussi cruel comme il l'avait été avec elle.

Elle, la très jolie humaine qui était tombée dans leur monde par pur hasard, elle, qui ne lui avait rien fait de mal, elle, elle, elle. Iméra, quel joli prénom, Iméra, Iméra, Iméra. Ce prénom qui le hantait toutes les nuits. Chaque jour il se réveillait avec l'envie de la voir, tout en redoutant ce moment plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas la fuir, elle était une membre de sa garde, et une excellente de surcroît. Elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal, faisait le travail qu'il lui ordonnait de faire sans protester. Au début, elle avait été curieuse, voulait apprendre à le connaître, mais il l'avait repoussé (ce qui n'était rien d'extraordinaire, il le faisait avec tout le monde après tout). Mais il l'avait repoussé avec violence, l'insultant, la traitant de tous les noms, l'humiliant devant toute la garde. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Alors que la jeune humaine était très vite devenue amie avec presque tout le monde, en particulier Ykhar, Valkyon et Nevra, Ezarel, lui l'évitait comme la peste et refusait de ne serait-ce que la saluer. Il avait pourtant très envie de la connaître, de passer du temps avec elle. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Iméra était tellement jolie, gentille, douce et attentionnée. Mais il avait très peur, peur qu'il ne s'attache à elle et risquer d'avoir le cœur brisé si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Alors il passait son temps à la repousser brutalement et à la malmener.

Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, il se sentait de plus en plus attendri par la petite humaine même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et finit même par se demander s'il ne devrait pas arrêter de la torturer ainsi et voir si ils ne pourraient pas essayer d'avoir une relation plus amicale. En fait, Ezarel voulait une relation bien plus qu'amicale avec elle, mais à cause de sa peur du contact humain, il n'osait pas espérer une chose pareille, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le courage de tout lui avouer et lui demander pardon.

C'est après s'être réveillé une nuit à cause d'un rêve où il embrassait sa belle (bizarrement dans ses rêves il n'avait aucun souci avec les contacts) qu'il décida qu'il devait agir, et tout de suite. Il se leva et partit en direction de la chambre d'Iméra. Seulement, quand il toqua à la porte et entra il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Ensuite il entendit des chuchotements provenant du corridor. Il suivit discrètement ces bruits et il tomba sur celle qu'il cherchait. Mais elle n'était pas seule, Nevra était là, penché vers elle. Ezarel plissa les yeux à cette vue, que faisait il là ensemble, à cette heure de la nuit ? Et pourquoi son ami étai il penché vers elle, comme si... Ezarel écarquilla subitement les yeux quand Nevra se rapprocha de plus en plus vers SON humaine et regarda avec horreur lorsque son ami embrassa Iméra. Il hoqueta de surprise et d'horreur, puis s'enfuit avant qu'aucun des deux ne le voit.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans son laboratoire, tremblant de colère. De rage, il fit voler en éclat quelques fioles qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Puis il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, sa colère laissant place à une grande tristesse. Comment avait-il put être aussi stupide et aveugle pour ne pas voir que le coureur de jupon, son meilleur ami s'était rapproché de celle qui occupait maintenant toutes ses pensées, ses rêves ? Ezarel se maudissait d'avoir été aussi lâche, il avait poussé celle qu'il aimait dans les bras de son ami. Et maintenant c'était trop tard.

« Ezarel ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, n'osant pas y croire. Mais Iméra était bien là, devant lui, dans son laboratoire, sans Nevra.

Voilà, c'est ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, dites-moi dans les commentaires si c'était bien ou mauvais.


End file.
